


Ember and Umber are Assholes

by ElectricPurple89



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Fluff and Angst, M/M, teddy meets the gang, what if they dont save magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-12-30 19:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Ember and Umber notice Quentin and Eliot in a crowd at a festival during the Mosaic timeline and send them back to their timeline with Teddy who's 6.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know I just wanted a story where Teddy meets the gang and this idea popped into my head like what if they're sent back.

“Daddy can we go to the festival?”

Teddy had seen all the villagers decorating the town the last time they had gone there for the Festival of Ember and Umber. It was only celebrated every 15 years or so and this was the first year since they'd come to Fillory.

“Oh you wanna go because you saw the little cakes right?” Eliot teased as he picked Teddy up.

“No Papa” Teddy cheekily responded.

“Sure” Quentin laughed. “So you want to go see the festival huh?”

“Please Daddy?”

Quentin looked and Eliot before replying, “Well since you asked so nicely and look so cute I don't see a problem with that." They probably needed to get out more anyways. 

“Well should we get ready my little prince?”

“Yay!” Teddy shouted as he ran towards the cottage.

“Come on Q you can’t go to a festival dressed like that.”

“Oh no of course not Eliot.”

 

Once Eliot was pleased with their outfits they made their way to the village. Teddy rode astride Eliot’s shoulders. He loved being so tall. 

Quentin took Eliot’s free hand in his as they walked on. 

The parade was just beginning to start as they arrived.

As they made their way to the front of the crowd Eliot put Teddy down so he could stand in front of them.

Quentin bent down and pointed out what everything was to him.

 

Teddy was back in Eliot’s arms as the parade neared its’ end.

Quentin had his arm around Eliot. He was enjoying this moment with his family. Teddy laughing at all the performers. 

They both tensed as they saw who was coming. Those two Gods had fucked them over too much already in their future.

Ember and Umber were in a carriage at the end waving at the crowds.

The High King had already passed by. Eliot had made a snide comment about the High King as he waved to the people.

Quentin and Eliot did not expect what happened next.

The Gods’ stopped their carriage as it neared the men.

“Dear brother is that who I think it is?”

“Why yes Ember I think you’re right.”

“Oh Quentin and the other one what’s his name?”

“You’re not supposed to be here yet.”

Eliot and Quentin were in a state of surprise unsure of what to do in the moment especially having Teddy with them. Eliot tightened his grip on the little boy. 

“You know brother I think we should help them”

“Oh yes lets”

“Um look Ember, Umber you don’t have to we’re kind of in the middle of something.”

“I don’t think they’re listening Q” Eliot added frustration rising in him. 

He was right they weren’t listening. The brothers were chatting amongst themselves.

“Alright we’ve decided to help” Ember responded as they turned back to Quentin and Eliot.

“No wait you REALLY don’t have to” Eliot answered but it was too late.

One minute they were at the festival and the next they weren’t.

 

 

“Those fucking assholes” Quentin shouted head in his hands frustrated at them. 

“Um Q” Eliot tried to get his attention.

“Oooooh Daddy said a bad word Papa.” Teddy tattled. 

“Yes he did but you shouldn’t right?” Eliot replied only turning back to Quentin when Teddy nodded his head in agreement, “Listen Q I really need you to look up.”

Quentin finally registering Eliot’s words looked up just then and was shocked to see where they actually were.

They were back in the Physical Kid’s cottage with Julia, Fen, Fray and Alice staring at them mouths agape.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliot and Quentin in the PK's cottage.

“Hey guys” Quentin tentatively greeted their friends unsure of what else to say. 

“Papa you're squeezing.” Teddy whined at Eliot. 

Eliot eased his grip a little not realizing how tightly he was holding onto their son. 

“Why don't we all just sit down and you can tell us what happened?” Julia suggested. 

“Yeah that sounds good.” Quentin agreed as he ushered Eliot and Teddy to the nearest couch. Teddy placed himself in between his fathers. 

 

After they all settled themselves around the lounge Eliot and Quentin looked at each other. 

They were both still in their Fillorian garb and were older than when they'd last seen their friends. 

“So um I guess you want to know why we look different?” Quentin started. 

“How did you get back to Fillory? We just got banished yesterday!” Fen interjected upset that she'd somehow missed a chance to go home.

Eliot looked over at her and gave her an apologetic look, “We were looking for the next key. The quest said we had to do this mosaic. We didn't realize we'd end up in Fillory of the past.” 

“How far in the past?” Alice had been silent until then. 

“They were still um constructing Whitespire when we arrived. 50 years before the uh Chatwins came to Fillory.” Quentin replied. “Eliot and I started working on the mosaic and um before we knew it 10 years had passed.” 

Eliot instinctively reached around Teddy and took Q's hand in his sensing Q was getting stressed.

“We went to a festival and the Gods talked to Daddy and Papa.” Teddy chimed in.

Julia leaned forward focusing all her attention on this little boy who was the spitting image of Q as a boy, “They did?” her voice faking astonishment for him. 

Teddy nodded “Yeah it was so cool!”

“Wow! That does seem cool huh? I'm Julia, what's your name?”

Teddy gasped, “You're Aunt Julia!? I'm Teddy!”

“Well hello Teddy nice to meet you. So Aunt Julia huh?” she gave a look to Q as she responded.

Everyone else was still in a state of shock just watching the back and forth between Teddy and Julia.

Eliot observed that it probably wasn't best to continue this conversation with Teddy in the room. He wouldn't understand what they were talking about and besides it was almost his naptime. Well at least if they'd stayed in Fillory. 

He nudged Quentin and glanced down at Teddy communicating a whole conversation with their eyes. 

“Listen we will try and explain everything, but if you'll excuse Quentin and I for a bit we'll just take Teddy up to my room.” 

Quentin reached over and picked Teddy up as they got off the couch and headed upstairs. Eliot followed not far behind them. 

Once safely in his room Eliot closed the door and motioned to Teddy; who was sitting on the bed; “put your hands on your ears little one Papa needs to freak out.” 

Teddy did so and Eliot turned to Quentin, “What the fuck just happened Q?!?!”

“I have no fucking idea Eliot! Come on” Quentin took hold of Eliot's hand, “Daddy and Papa are going to be right back” as he dragged Eliot into the adjoining bathroom. 

Closing the door behind them “Eliot what the fuck are we going to do? They just sent us here! How are we going to explain everything or him” as Q points to the next room. 

“I don't know but we're here now and we have him and we have to figure that out. Do you want to go back down and talk to them? I can stay with him.”

“Okay that sounds good.” Quentin gave Eliot a quick kiss as he went back downstairs. 

“So does somebody want their favorite lullaby before naptime?” Eliot asked Teddy as he laid down on the bed beside him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk to a few of their friends

Eliot finally got Teddy to sleep and then made his way to his closet, “Hello old friends” he softly greeted his clothing. He dressed himself in a favorite shirt, pant and vest combo. Closing the bedroom door softly behind him when he was done he jumped a little as he almost ran into Fen.

“Sorry I didn't see you there”

“I uh just came up to see if you needed any help”

“Oh” Eliot replied in that little soft surprised tone he had, “Thanks. He's okay he fell asleep quite quickly.” 

He took her hand and led her over to the window seat to sit, “Listen I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I wasn't always the best to you husband-wise or when you told me you were pregnant. Having Teddy it's made me better I think.” 

“You know you were always a good friend.” she told him. She wasn't quite sure what to say besides that. “I don't know what would've happened, but you are different. It's weird you seem so much older which makes sense since you said you've been there for 10 years. It's just a lot.”

 

Meanwhile downstairs Quentin was trying to figure out what to say. He'd started and stopped numerous times. 

Alice and Julia sat there silently waiting for him. 

He relaxed a bit when he saw Eliot and Fen come downstairs. Of course Eliot had already changed his clothes while he must seriously look out of place with his longer than usual hair. 

Eliot sat down next to him and put his hand on Q's knee without thinking. He knew it settled Quentin. 

“So have we gotten anywhere?” he asked them. 

“Um I kind of didn't know where to start to be honest” Quentin replied.

“Okay so how about this we ask you questions and you can answer?” Julia offered. “I'll start so Teddy is your son?”

“Yes” They both answered.

“Um Arielle and I had Teddy but we were all married at the time so we're both his dads.” Quentin clarified motioning between him and Eliot. 

“But she died about 3 years ago in our life there.” Eliot added. 

“Did you finish the quest? Do you have the next key?” Alice questioned

“No we don't have it. There were so many fucking tiles we thought it would be done sooner but then life and so no we haven't finished it.” Eliot let his frustration seep through. 

Quentin gave him a look.

“Sorry” He apologized.

“We have to finish the quest though” Julia interjected, “Magic needs to come back”

“Julia we were just magically transported here can Eliot and I just have a few days to get used to this and besides we have a child. He's our number one priority right now. I can't think anymore I need to sleep.” 

“Yeah of course no yeah look Q I didn't mean it's just we started the quest together and it's only been a few hours.” 

Quentin nodded as he took Eliot's hand and led him back upstairs. 

 

Instead of going back to Eliot's room they walked into Q's old one. 

“Sorry I just needed a breather and I'm tired and I just…”

Eliot kissed him before he could finish “I know. It's a lot to take in right now. Come on let's get you out of these Fillorian clothes.”

He let Eliot undress him and help him into some of his old pajamas. 

“We should probably check on Teddy” Q was worried about leaving him alone too long.

Teddy was still asleep as they entered Eliot's room. 

It was just like the cottage when they all slept on the daybed outside. 

Eliot played with Q's hair as they laid there watching Teddy sleep, “Should we even discuss the fact that we have a ton of s-h-i-t to figure out?”

“I know but I just had this thought like what if we didn't finish the quest? What if we didn't bring magic back? My dad wouldn't be sick and we could maybe get a little bungalow raise Teddy here.” 

“Oh Q sweetie I think that's a decision we should sleep on because I so do not have the brain function for that conversation right now.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Coldwater-Waugh family take a trip to New Jersey.

It had been a week of arguments. Arguing with both Alice, Julia and Margo; through messenger bunnies of course; about finishing the quest or not. 

Quentin and Eliot had talked about it a bit between them, but hadn't had enough alone time to really discuss what it would even look like to not have magic again. 

Julia and Alice both had specific opinions and made them known a bit too much to Eliot and Quentin. 

 

They'd finally had a moment of calm. Fen and Teddy were playing in the front yard of the Physical Kid's Cottage while Quentin and Eliot sat and watched. 

“Listen Q I know we've talked about the quest enough with Julia and Alice, but we haven't had a chance to really talk it out.” Quentin opened his mouth to make an argument, but Eliot put his finger to Q's lips, “Sshhhh I need to say this. I want you to know that I don't know the right answer. I'd love to stay here and be a family. I also know that we made a commitment to our friends. Margo is still in Fillory going thru God knows what and Penny is still well not here and who the hell knows where Josh is? All I'm saying is this is a really big decision and I think you need to talk to someone before we make this decision.” 

“El I know all of this. I want magic back I really do, but I love my dad and I love Teddy. I mean how would we even complete the quest if we decided to? I love Margo too and I want her back, but I just I don't know we're parents now. We're not the same people who started this quest. I just I want to do what's right for Teddy.” 

“I know babe I know. Come on I've got an idea” Eliot motioned for him to get up and walked over to where Teddy and Fen were playing. “Teddy you want to go meet your Grandpa?” 

Teddy had an expression of disbelief in his face, “Really?!”

“Eliot no we shouldn't.” Quentin tried to stop Eliot.

“Quentin you need to talk with your father and Teddy should meet him. Come on it'll be okay. We'll make it a family trip.” 

Teddy jumped into Eliot's arms as they made their way to the train station. 

Eliot had gone into town and gotten Teddy some Earthly clothing a couple of days after they came back. Teddy was excited to be able to have shirts with all the stories Quentin had told him on them. 

 

“Papa what is this?” Teddy asked as he looked in awe at the train.

“It's called a train Teddy. We're gonna use it to go see Grandpa.” 

Quentin was still unsure about the whole idea but was trying to keep a brave face for their son. 

“I think you're going to really enjoy this adventure.” He told Teddy as they took their seats. 

 

The whole train ride to New Jersey Teddy was glued to the window. Ooohing and aweing about all these things they passed. It lightened the mood enough that Eliot and Quentin just enjoyed this moment with him.

The other passengers loved it as well. “You're little boy is adorable.” an older woman mentioned to them as they got off at their stop. 

 

Teddy was so in awe as well of the drive from the station to Quentin's father's house. “You'd think he'd never been in a car before!” the driver mused as he pulled up in front of their destination. 

Quentin and Eliot both smiled and sshhed Teddy before he could reply. 

 

The knocked on the door Teddy hiding behind them a little shy now about meeting the man he'd heard so many stories about. 

Q's dad opened the door and was a little shocked to see who was standing before him. 

“Hey dad. I brought a few people I'd like you to meet.” 

“Hey Q. Yeah of course come in.” He replied as he finally came back to himself. 

He led them to sit down in the living room. “So Q you want to introduce me?” 

“So dad this is Eliot my um my husband.” 

Eliot reached a hand out to shake Ted's hand. “It's nice to meet you sir. You've got a great son, but I'm a little biased though.” 

Ted looked at Q for a minute, “It's nice to meet you as well Eliot. I'm just I'm really glad you found someone to love Q.”

Eliot squeezed Q's hand. “Thanks dad. I'm really glad as well.” 

Teddy tugged on Quentin's shirt, “Daddy” he whispered. 

“And who might you be?” Tad asked unsure how this could be his grandson, but you never knew with magic. 

“I'm Theodore Rupert Coldwater-Waugh!” Teddy beamed “Daddy named me after you.” 

“He did did he? Well you seem like a wonderful little boy.” 

“Um Eliot and I were on this quest to bring magic back and we went back in time and then because of these Gods we got transported back here. I mean it's a huge story dad, but yeah this our son and he's 6.” Quentin should really try and practice their story more. 

“I'm from Fillory!” Teddy added 

“Well how about that huh!” Ted mused. 

They continued talking for a little bit before Eliot took Teddy outside to play while Q stayed and discussed what to do with his dad.” 

 

“I just I don't know what to do. Eliot is so supportive and I know he's torn as well about what to do. We both want what's best for Teddy but I'm scared dad. I don't want you to die.” 

“You listen to me curly Q, Teddy seems like a resilient little boy and whether you bring magic back or not he'll be okay. He's a very loved little boy. Don't use my cancer to not bring it back. Whatever happens I'll be okay. I've made my peace and I'm ready. If you want my opinion though I think you should bring it back. I love you Quentin whatever you decide.” 

 

They talked a little more and stayed a couple of days. Quentin loved seeing his dad interact both with Eliot and Teddy. Teddy adored his Grandpa. Ted and Eliot seemed to have this easy rapport together ready joking about Quentin between them and sharing stories. It was a wonderful little moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliot and Quentin come up with a plan at Q's dad's house.

They were still at his dad's house. They'd decided a little vacation from everything was exactly what they needed.

Eliot woke up first and tried to rouse Quentin from sleep with a kiss on the forehead, “Hey”

“Morning” Q responded as he looked up and kissed El on the mouth.

“You were talking in your sleep again.” there was concern in Eliot's voice. Quentin only did that when he was extremely stressed about something and Eliot had a feeling it was over the quest.

“Oh um sorry. I've just been….”

“You've been stressed about deciding whether or not to finish the quest and if we do how do we do it?” 

“When did you start reading my mind babe?” there was a playful tone in Quentin's voice.

“Just a skill I picked up along the way darling.” Eliot teased. 

Quentin kissed him again, “I've just been thinking about it a lot. Mulling it over in my head. I think I've made a decision I mean at least if you agree that is?” 

Eliot looked at him expectantly silently urging him to continue.

“Well as much as I would love to stay here with you and Teddy and my dad I think it would be selfish of us to choose that. I'm not saying I'll do anything to get magic back, but I think we have to find a way to get back and finish our quest. We owe it to Margo. She shouldn't be stuck in Fillory alone and I know Fen misses it.” 

Eliot took a deep breath, “You're right Q. As much as I went to stay here I just I can't leave Margo. She needs us. But you're right we'll try to get back to the past. We can't do anything stupid while we have Teddy, so how do suppose we go back?” 

“Well Ember and Umber sent us here right? We just have to find another God to send us back. Piece of cake.” 

Eliot just stared at him, “Yeah easy let's just find another God. I'm sure there's one just hanging out on the corner.” 

“Okay so not that easy, but Julia and I found Bacchus maybe we start with him. We can leave Teddy with my dad and we can go into the city and look.” 

“Just two dads looking for a debauched God huh? He's gonna love us if we find him.” 

“You can make him one of your famous cocktails.” 

 

They continued joking with each other a little before coming up with a real plan to find Bacchus and see if he could be any help at all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliot and Quentin meet Bacchus.

“Can't I go with you?” Teddy whined as his fathers tried to say goodbye. 

“We talked about this remember Papa and I have to go meet someone and it's really not the best place for kids. You're gonna have so much fun with Grandpa though and we'll be back before you know it.” Quentin was not even remotely interested in how Bacchus would react to a little kid. 

They'd decided to leave Teddy with Ted while they met with the God.

Even in Fillory they'd really only had a few nights away from Teddy. Separation anxiety was a thing they were becoming quite aware of. 

“It’s only for a short while my little prince. Daddy and I have to go help save Aunt Margo. I’m sure Grandpa can show you all of your Daddy’s old toys.” Eliot added.

Teddy looked up at his dads, “You promise it won’t be long?”

“We promise.” They replied as they all hugged and he got a kiss on each cheek from Eliot and Quentin. 

Quentin pulled his dad aside, “Don’t feed him too much candy and he likes ‘Harry Potter’ as his bedtime story and you know if he wakes up in the middle of the night Eliot usually sings him to sleep.” 

Ted just stared at his son, “You know I never thought I’d get to see this you as a dad. You two are so good with him and he’s a wonderful boy. I know what it means when you have to go back to Fillory but thank you for this time with him son. And also your mother and I were the same way with you when you were little. It gets easier Q.” 

Quentin just pulled him into a hug “I love you dad”

“Love you too son.”

“And me?” Teddy asked.

“Yes and you and Eliot.” Ted laughed. 

 

“You think he’ll really meet with us?” Q asked as he and Eliot made their way back to NYC. Ted had called an uber for them. 

“I should hope so. I mean who wouldn’t want to meet me?” Eliot trying to bring a little levity to the situation. 

Quentin just rolled his eyes at him. 

 

They arrived at the warehouse in no time. The place Julia had said Bacchus’ latest party was raging at. She was still following him on instagram. 

“So um last time Julia and I were here um he wouldn't let us in until we were fun.” Quentin looked up at Eliot hoping he wouldn’t find it too amusing. “Jules and I weren’t allowed into the party until we were fun enough for him.”

“Oh Q no need to worry about that now. I can be fun enough for the both of us.” Eliot’s smile growing as his interest was peaked at the God. He grabbed Q’s hand and dragged him up to the door. 

Eliot banged his fist on the door hoping that would catch the God’s attention. 

“Yo man what’s with the interruption we’re trying to crazy in here…..oh it’s you again.” Bacchus peered down at Quentin through his neon sunglasses. He was somehow still in the same outfit he’d first met him in. “You look way older. Trippy.”

“We um we were sent back in time in Fillory.” Quentin tried to explain. 

“Oh wow that’s really cool.” Bacchus was being sarcastic with him as usual. “Well don’t just stand there nerdboy come in enjoy the party.”

“You’re letting us in?” Quentin was surprised. He didn’t think they’d be let in so easily. 

“You know I can just tell from one look if someone isn't gonna be bore at one of my racers,” Bacchus points to Eliot, “And this guy isn't gonna be a bore.” 

Eliot smiled smugly at Quentin “See I told you.” 

 

They followed the God into the rave. Everything was just like the previous party he'd been at. 

Eliot made a stop at the bar to get them all drinks. “Just a little cocktail I used to make at Brakebills.” 

“Oh man this is spectacular” Bacchus exclaimed as he took a swig. “So what can I do for you boys? You kill another God?” 

They'd moved to a corner of the party where they could talk more. 

“We need your help. We need you to send us back in time.” Quentin told him.

“Woah back in time huh?? I mean I don't know what's in it for me?” 

“Well for one you'd be pissing off Ember and Umber” Eliot replied.

“You killed that one though. This is a mindtrip man.” 

“Yeah well we went back in time to where he was still alive.” Quentin was getting frustrated. 

“You know what dudes I love this cocktail and you guys seem great. You know what I'll do it. I'll help. So you wanna go now?”

Quentin froze, “Now?? We can't leave now!” They didn't have Teddy with them.

“Listen Bacchus we can't go back yet. We need to get something and then we'll be ready. How about we meet you later?” Eliot tried to logic Bacchus as he sensed Q becoming more stressed with the idea they might leave Teddy.

“Yeah sure whatever. Here's my beeper number. You just let me know dudes.” 

They both breathed a sigh of relief but also they looked at each other with a weird look because who has a beeper nowadays??


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodbyes are the hardest part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while. That finale was too much and it's taken a bit to finally be able to add to these fluff pieces. Q and El deserve happiness so that's what I'll give them.

Sitting down in the living room of the house he grew up in he told his father their intentions. 

“I know you already assumed what our decision was when we left to find Bacchus, but Eliot and I wanted to tell you face to face that we...well we're going back. We have to finish the quest and I don't want to say goodbye dad. Seeing you with Teddy. I don't want to lose that.” tears started to form in Quentin's eyes as Eliot started rubbing his back. 

“Now you listen here curly Q, you have to finish this quest. You have friends that are counting on you. If the cancer comes back son that's not on you. If I've learned anything it's that I can't take anything for granted. This past month with you and your family, hearing stories of Arielle and Fillory it's been one of the best of my life. I'm so happy I got to meet Teddy and know him. You and Eliot are doing an incredible job and I see so much of you in him. I love you son, but you have to go back.” Ted hugged Quentin tight as they both cried. 

“Now you”, Ted said turning to Eliot, “I'm so glad my Q has you in his life and that he's found someone to love. I just want you to know Eliot I consider you my son now too and I want you to take care of each other and that beautiful little boy you have. I've only known you a short while, but I love you too Eliot.” Ted pulled them both into a tight embrace. 

Eliot was stunned. He'd never known a dad like Ted and of course he knew Quentin had hard stories about his relationship with Ted, but none like his stories. To see a parent who didn't even know him that well embrace him was something he wasn't quite sure what to do with. He felt the love though and even if this was for a moment it was wonderful.

 

They let Teddy say goodbye as well and that was extremely cute. Ted let him take a couple of Quentin's old hot wheels. There were so many toys Ted had bought for Q that had sat unplayed with. Teddy enjoyed them and that was the important thing.

 

They said heartfelt goodbyes to Fen, Julia, and Alice as well before getting changed back into their Fillory garb and getting ready to meet Bacchus.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliot, Quentin and Teddy go back.

“I guess we're doing this huh?” Quentin looked at Eliot unsure as he took the beeper out of his pocket. 

“It'll be okay Q.” Eliot kissed him on the forehead. 

Teddy was squirming in Eliot's arms, “Are we gonna go back home Papa?” Teddy asked with a little sadness in his voice. He'd enjoyed having so many adults fuss over him. 

“We are my little prince.” Eliot squeezed him a little tighter as he turned to the boy in his arms. “So we're ready?” looking at Q. 

“Yeah we're ready” Quentin answered as he punched in the number.

“We’re gonna meet a God Daddy?” Teddy was bewildered at the aspect. He hadn't really known that Ember and Umber were Gods. 

“Yeah we are Teddy.” Quentin laughed as he looked at their son. 

 

Bacchus told them to meet him at an abandoned warehouse on the docks which felt extremely sketch to both Quentin and Eliot. Nevertheless they walked in and found the God lounging on a couch in the middle of the warehouse. 

“Oh hey big dudes and little dude” Bacchus greeted them without getting up. “So you wanted to go back to Fillory huh?” 

“Yeah that was the plan.” Quentin replied a little frustrated already at the God. 

“Okay cool. FYI you won't remember this whole trip. Kinda part of the God handbook. Sorry guys.” Bacchus had stood up by this time.

Quentin and Eliot looked at each other a whole conversation passing between them without words.

“Wait what?” Eliot asked concern twinging his voice. 

“Look dudes I really don't care whether you remember it not, but the Gods above my paygrade would have some choice words and I love my life so yeah gonna follow the rules this one time, so Fillory or no?” 

“Fillory” Quentin answered for his family. They had to bring magic back. They couldn't go back on their choice not when their friends were depending on them. 

“Coolio.” Bacchus said as he snapped his fingers. 

 

 

“How did we get here?” Eliot asked as they were back at their little cottage in Fillory. “Weren't we just at the festival?” 

“I don't know” Quentin replied as unsure as Eliot was. 

“It was fun Daddy.” Teddy exclaimed as he clamored down from Eliot's arms. “I got to meet Aunt Julia, Aunt Alice and Aunt Fen and I got to meet Grandpa!”

“Teddy what are you talking about?” Eliot was perplexed.

“When those funny God's sent us to your home and then that other funny God sent us here. See Grandpa gave me this.” Teddy held up a hot wheel car that Quentin had as a child.

“Where did you get that Teddy?” Quentin asked as he bent down so he was the same height as the little boy.

“I told you Daddy Grandpa gave it to me.” Teddy replied a little exasperated with having to explain himself again. 

“I don't understand this but our son doesn't lie and I don't know any other way he could have gotten that. Maybe we did go to Earth for a bit.” Eliot responded scratching his head a little. Did they really go to Earth and meet everyone that Teddy said. 

“Maybe it's better to not understand. I mean we're back and so if we did we decided to come back. Maybe it's enough that we believe him.” Quentin whispered to Eliot so Teddy wouldn't hear. 

Eliot nodded. “Well come on my little prince time for bed.” He turned to take Teddy's hand as they walked into the cottage.


	9. Epilogue

After coming back to the cottage at the Mosaic Quentin and Eliot continue the quest of trying to find the beauty of all life. 

Season 3 ends as it always does and they get magic back however during their time at the Mosaic there are times when Teddy will mention something about their trip to Earth and Eliot and Quentin will just look at each other. 

Episode 4x13 does not exist. The monster likes Quentin so much he helps them defeat his sister. He gives Eliot's body back after they make him a new one. Kady and Zelda defeat Everett together. Penny 23 goes into Julia's mind and she chooses to be a goddess. 

Eliot decides to be braver and tells Quentin he loves him. He and Alice become friends. Alice and Quentin decide its better to be friends as she's busy with the library. Eliot and Quentin take things slow. 

Ember and Umber are still assholes.


End file.
